I Can't Believe Myself
by zombiedango
Summary: Why is this happening to him? What's wrong with him? He may never know, but he knows when it started. Token x Clyde TokenxClyde ClydexToken
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first South Park. I hope this is a good start. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It all started with a dream.

"C'mon, man! This way!" He said. He led me through a dark parking lot to a gray cube of a building. He was bouncing around excitedly as he pulled me by my hand into the entrance. "Oh man, c'mon! I'm so excited for this. Get a load of this!"

As soon as that door opened, I thought I was in heaven. My nose was greeted with the sweet smell of tacos. Just before I could get a good look around, an army of nothing but tacos stacked in the form of a pyramid on one side of the room, caught my eye. "Holey shit...Token, what is that?"

He laughed. "Ammo dude!" I just looked at him._ 'Ammo?'_ He tossed me a white shirt and blue shorts. "Go get those on, please." I gave a quick glance around as I made my way to a separate room he had told me to go. There was four white walls and most of the floor had padding on it. _'Well that's cool.'_

When I came back from changing the room was different. For a moment I thought it was a different room. There were big trampolines set up all along the floor. Some were propped up at an angle against the walls. More padding that matched with the floor covered the springs and bars. Random couches, and sideways tables were scattered about. The tacos were now accompanied by a kitty pool full of nacho cheese and 3 tables of random desserts._ 'Holey shit... diabetics beware!'_ I stood there, taking everything in. Music started to fill the room and a piece of pie came hurling towards my head, before I could even react it smacked me right on my temple. While I felt the dessert slide down my head, I could've sworn I heard Tweek's 'GAH' and a shush right after. I removed the remaining chunks of cherry pie, that hadn't already slid off, out of my short hair.

Token popped out from behind the pyramid of tacos. "Hey, Clyde! Surprise motherfucker." He pulled a squirt gun. His voice was low and rumbled out. "Food fight!" He pointed the gun at me. What I expected to be water came out as cheese. I bolted for the nearest place to hide.

I just ducked behind a nearby black leather couch, only to be greeted by Jimmy and a slice of cake to my chest. "S-sorry Clyde, but th-th-this is a war." He had frosting on his cheeks like it was war paint.

"War?" My voice cracked a bit. "Ok...so like how many people are playing?"

"I c-c-can't possibly say fo-wa-for cert-tain, Clyde."

"Oh, well that's ok. Thanks anyway." I got up to hide somewhere else but, Jimmy stopped me.

"A-ll ah, all I know i-is that I-I'm not-t allowed to p-ph- touch the ta-tac-hos, tacos." I tilted my head.

"Why?" He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Th-they're juust for y-y-you, Clyde. G-go get 'em." I smirked._ 'Oh hell yah!'_

"Thanks man. That helps a lot." He rolled over to look around the couch.

"Anytime, C-clyde. C-c-c-coast seems to be clear. N-now's your chance." I got up to run but as soon as I did I was splashed with cool aid. Jimmy chuckled. "S-sorry Clyde." It was Craig. He had a pale of some blue, sugary liquid.

"Jimmy! I'm gonna get you back for your treachery, I swear it!" I yelled out as I ran away, Craig chasing after me.

I filled arms with as many different tacos as I could and ran to the trampolines, where Token was having a cupcake standoff with Tweek. I teamed up with Token and together we fought Craig and Tweek. Butters and Kenny, with cheese guns and frosting filled water balloons, joined in.

* * *

We held out for a while but Token and I eventually got tired and went outside to take break and get some fresh air. We sat on a bench beside the cube of a building, the moon dimly illuminating our snowy surroundings.

I laughed. "Aw, man, that was freaking awesome!" I chuckled and pushed on his arm. _'G__od, that was soooo much fun!'_ We were sitting so close that our legs touched and I could feel the heat radiating off of the dark boy beside me. "So, uh, whose all here?"

"Definitely not Cartman, if that's what you are asking." I could hear the smile in his voice. _'Why is he so warm...?...meh, maybe it's just me.'_

"Good," I said, "nobody likes him."

"Yeah, right? He fuckin sucks balls." I smirked, shaking my head. "Oh, come on. You know he wants the 'D'! He is like totally gay for Kyle and you know it!" I bursted out laughing and he joined me. I could feel myself tearing up.

I sighed and wiped my eye. "Yah, but I think Stan has a thing for Kyle to." I looked at Token. My eyes had adjusted well enough so that I was able to make out most of his facial features. _'The moon is really bright tonight.'_ From his beautiful brown eyes to his luscious, plump lips. He had a bit of frosting smudged alongside his jawline and down his neck. He threw his arm over the back of the bench. I gulped, trying to swallow a lump that had suddenly grew in my throat.

"Yah, Stan is ok. Even after that whole 'N' word thing. I just really hate Cartman." He said. I leaned back, rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah." I said while looking up at the stars. I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked down at it as he pulled me closer. _'What's going on?'_ I turned my head to look at him, he just smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter and I turned away. I could feel my face getting pink._ 'What the fuck just happened?'_

"You know," he said, "I'm not totally against the idea of being gay." He purred into my ear. His hot breath ghosted down my neck, causing me to shiver. His other hand grabbed hold of my chin, turning my head to face him again. His thumb rubbed along the side of my mouth, removing some leftover pie I still had on me. He looked into my eyes as he sucked the dessert from his thumb. "Cherry sure is sweet...but I would much rather have you, because I am pretty damn sure that you would be the sweetest thing I'll ever have. Sweeter than anything I will ever," his nose brushed my ear, "taste." He pulled back, eyes half lidded, looking down on me. _'This is getting really weird.'_

I realized that I was no longer in control of myself when my hand reaching out and stole some frosting from his face. My finger was almost to my lips when he grabbed my hand, bringing it to his own mouth.

_'The hell are we doing?'_ I thought as he kissed the tip of my frosting covered finger before taking the slender digit between his soft lips. _'Oh. My. God.'_ I shivered as the warmth of his tongue lapped and rubbed away at my finger. The sensation was making me a little hard. He bobbed his head a couple of times as I watched him. He released my hand from his mouth made with a popping noise.

"Holey shit, dude." I squeaked as he leaned closer. "Wait! What about Nichole?!" My voice continued to slip up into a higher pitch. He didn't do anything but continue to get closer...and just before our lips could meet, my alarm ripped me out of my sleep.

I jolted awake sitting up only to flop back down. _'Oh thank you god!'_ I clenched my eyes shut, trying to protect them from the blinding morning sun. I pounded on the annoying small box, eventually hitting the off button. My father knocked on my door and cracked it open. "Clyde, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready. Don't want to be late, now."

"Yah, thanks dad. Just let me get ready, ok?" I sat up, swinging my legs over my bed. "Be down in a few."

"Ok, but please hurry. Don't want your food to get cold." He said and shut the door.

I looked down at the tent my "little" friend had set up. _'__Shit, what am I thinking. 7 and a half isn't little. I'm proud of it. Yah...but...what the hell was that dream all about? Does it make me...weird?'_ Lifting myself up from my mattress, I groaned as I reached for the ceiling, mauling it over in my head. _'No, I'm not weird...yeah, its not completely abnormal to have that kinda dream about a best friend. Yeah, lots of people have had that happen. Yeah, ok. So um, what first? Food or shower?' _I asked myself. Then shook my head, grabbing a day old towel from my floor and headed to the shower._ 'Well, it's kinda fucking obvious that I can't eat with dad, not right now anyway. I need to deal with this shit_...' I looked down at "mini" me, sighing. '_But __damn... I'm kinda hungry though...'_

* * *

I waved my hand in front of Token's face. "Yo! Token! What's up?" We were sitting with the gang at our lunch table and I was trying to talk with the guy but he kept zoning out on me._ 'He has been like this all day.'_

He jumped a bit. "Oh, sorry."

"That's like, the third time today. What's up with you?" He looked down at his tray.

"I dunno...I guess I have been having a hard time sleeping lately." He sighed. I put my hand on his back, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Dude, do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you there." He said nothing, just kinda, stared. _'Man, he is doing it again.'_ I got up. "I'm gonna go make a call. You're coming to my house next weekend."

"Why that all of a sudden?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. _'Jesus.'_ I put my hands on my hips.

"I just explained why. My dad is going out of town for the weekend and I know where he hides the liquor." I said. He nodded making and 'O' shape with his mouth, bringing my mind back to my dream. I felt butterflies rising from my stomach to my chest and turned my head. "Yah, so," I coughed, " see you later then." I didn't really have a call to make, I just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

It was the last class of the day and I decided to skip. _'It's just study hall, not like I have homework either...I usually get that done while Ms. Garrison is talking or during free time.'_ I sighed._ 'That stupid dream.'_

I stood outside by the goth-kid hangout, looking over today's collection of titty-Tuesday pictures on twitter. I couldn't get my mind off of him and that dream. I kept replaying it from beginning to end, again and again. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a rough female voice asked, "What do you want, poser?" Henrietta sat on the bottom step, taking another drag crom her cigarette. Her fat bubbled out in any way it could to escape the tightness of her black dress.

"Wha- I, nothing. I just wanted to get some fresh air." I said quickly.

She sighed. "Lier."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Whatever."

I stared at her._ 'I didn't even hear her come.'_ I looked around for the rest of her clique. "Where is the rest of you guys?"

She scoffed, mumbling something under her breath. "We are not attached by the hip, just so you know." I nodded, shoving my phone into my letterman jacket. "So, what are you doing out here, poser?"

"I just don't feel like going to study hall. What about you?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She sat there, watching the smoke rise off of her cigarette. "I was tired of being surrounded by a bunch of self centered conformist posers."

"Oh...hey, why do you call everyone that?" I asked, resting my head on my hand.

"What?"

"Things like, 'conformists' and 'posers'. Do you really see everyone like that? Can't you just call them something else?"

"I wish I could call them otherwise." She flicked her cigarette into the snow, pulling out another one. "The reason we call most people that is because they are. Always acting like they're something they're not and going around doing what everyone else is doing, it's sick."

"Wait, so how am I a poser?" I leaned back and rested my elbows on the steps behind us. "I'm pretty sure that I act like myself."

"Ugh, you're the worst kind of poser because you don't know you're a poser." I tilted my head, knitting my eyebrows together. She turned to look at me over her fat hill of a shoulder. "See, you're so blind to the obvious."

"Then how am I a poser if I don't know what I am faking?" She just eyed me over. "Wait, what am I faking?!"

She scoffed. "If I tell you it's just gonna make it worse."

"What? How? If you tell me then I can fix it."

"No, because then you'll just try to ignore it and pull people into becoming a bunch of conformists!" She hacked into her hand. "You seem close to figuring it out by yourself anyway, so it's best to not screw it up."

"Well that's not very fair." I was gonna continue arguing but the last bell rang. My face grew a smile that must've been ear to ear._ 'Token's house here we come!'_ "Well, if I find it, will you help me fix it?"

"No." She growled. I don't know why, but I felt a little disappointed when she said no. I nodded dusted myself off and left to wait for Token out front.

* * *

10 minutes of waiting later; he texted me right as I was about to leave.

[Hey man don't leave just yet. I'll be out in a bit.]-Token

[K, im out front.]-me

I sat on the steps for what felt like hours, freezing my ass off. _'God, what the hell is he doing in there?' _Just as that thought passed my mind the school's doors flung open with Nichole, in tears, running home in her cheerleader uniform. _'Oh shit...!'_ Token came out a few seconds later. "Hey man...I guess you saw that, huh?"

"Yah! What happened? Is she gonna be alright?" He sighed. "Well?! Why aren't you going to go after her?"

"Clyde," he said, "we just broke up."

* * *

Hey, it's zombie here. So, yah...review? Maybe...? Tell me what you think please! Please, if it sucked, let me know. Ok, byee!


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo...um...I read that in one of the episodes someone says that Clyde had a colostomy...?...I had no idea what the hell that was is I looked it up and I just want to say, eww. Also I am so sorry if I offended the people who have them but, thats gross and I will not be letting him have it because it made me want to puke. Thank you, but no. Just...no. sorry, for all those fans who have to have every detail 100% right. Yah no. Fuck. No...no...I need a fucking sandwich...*walks away* ...eww...

* * *

"I, wh-...wheh?!" I questioned as he stepped down the dull, grey steps of Park High. I looked in the direction that Nichole had ran off in. _'I can't believe it... They've__ been together for like, ever! What the hell happened?'_ He tugged at my sleeve, causing me to look up at him, not by much though. He was the tallest guy in our grade at 6 '1 and I was a little less than four inches shorter.

His face was blank of any kind of emotion. "Let's just go." I stared at him, shocked. He let out a tired sigh. As he began to saunter off into the direction of the Black's Manor.

We started our walk to his house. Silence filled the space between us, even after we finally got into his room and started to play video games. His lavender colored walls were soothing to me. They were decorated with shelves of books and trophies from sports and schooling events. On the other walls hung certificates, placks and photos of the two of us. His plush carpet was replaced with dark wood. His parents added a complete bathroom to this room that had a jacuzzi tub big enough to fit four people comfortably. The closet had been blown out and expanded to enormous proportions. There had been a lot of reconstruction done on this big ass home. It's nearly three times its size than it was when it was first built. So now it was a manner...he doesn't want us to call it a mansion.

We sat on his California King round bed and I wanted to ask about it. Things like 'why did you do it', 'who are you looking at now' or 'was there already someone else'. I just couldn't do it. Each time I tried, each time I thought out what to say, rehearsed it into perfect order; it wouldn't come out. _'Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it...I could just ask him that, right? But what if he suddenly breaks down and cries?! I don't think I've never seen him cry, ever...'_ Then, I tried to picture him crying.

Just laying here, in this room, all alone. He has one arm resting over his eyes, hiding them, and the other is on his stomach. A wad of tissues pokes out from in between his fingers. He has long since given up trying to use them to wipe away the tears, for it looks as if though they haven't stopped spilling over for a while now and still continue to do just that. You can clearly see old and new streaks left on his chocolate colored skin. His voice catches in his throat and his bottom lip quivers. Letting small, almost inaudible whimpers escape from between them. The very thought of my best friend crying brought me tumbling down in that instant.

My own eyes started to water. _'Shit...I should've known that I can't handle it.'_ I put the controller down to wipe my eyes, allowing my character to die. I could feel my eyes start to burn from hot liquid as it flowed over, dancing around on the tips of my lashes. _'Goddammit...'_ I sniffed. _'Why won't they stop?!'_ Token noticed me and paused the game. "Hey man," he scooch closer, pulling me into his chest, "are you ok? What's wrong?" I shook my head, leanind into him, letting him hold me. He has always done this. Any time I would cry in elementary school, he would be there, middle school to. _'Heck, even last year when I tried to not cry for a month for $30.'_

Freshman year I was bet, by Cartman, that I couldn't go a whole month without crying. Of course I had lost...thanks to Mrs. Garrison and that stupid movie 'Boy In The Striped Pajamas'.(hey, zombie loves that movie, but when I watch it, I do that stupid *Hic* thing when I cry. Worst 9th period ever.)

He rubbed his hand across my back till I calmed down. My head rested on his chest. I could smell the scent of lavender, he always has that smell, even his hair. I remember, one time, he got really mad at his dad for buying him different smelling soap. _'Wasn't it strawberry or something?'_ I chuckled, and he released me. He looked confused. "Are you like, bipolar today, or something?" I laughed.

"I don't know, man," I croaked, wiping my cheek," possibly." He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. I felt my chest ache, leaving me breathless for a second. I began to be able to feel the sudden pounding of my heart. My cheeks were still a little red from crying and I thanked god for that because I felt them get a bit warmer than before. We sat said nothing for a while and it was growing awkward. "I-uh, so why did you do that earlier?"

"Do what?"

"You know, why'd you break up with her?" He took a deep breath, turning off his TV, but not looking back at me. Instead he tossed the remote around in his hands.

"I dunno. I guess I was just not feelin' it between us anymore." He said sadly. "You know?" He asked, glancing up at me. He reminded me of a sad little dog. _'He looks kinda cute-the hell? The hell am I thinking?! What am I thinking?!...you know, I'm probably just tired. It's been a long day. Yah...I'm just tired.'_ I cleared my throat. _'Yah, no way I'm gay.'_

"Yah, I guess." I got up, grabbing my jacket. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Oh, ok." He said. "Let me lead you out."

I always liked to walk through his home. It was so big and beautiful, from the plush carpets, to the drapes and the elegant, yet, bold color scheme. I truly did love his home...even if I did see it as a home way too fucking big for three goddamn people.

Just as we were on the stairs when I spoke. "Is there someone else that you like?" The question made him jump and turn around to face me, a little too fast. He lost his balance and was tipping backwards. "Token!" I reached out to grab the ebony teen. Everything was going in slow motion. As he fell back, I could see the realization of what was happening play over his face. From what seemed to be shock, to panic and the last was him beginning to wince. I knew that he knew that this was going to hurt; we were at the top of wooden stairs. Hell yeah this was going to hurt.

He didn't react other than emotion, so at least he was thinking. I, on the other hand, wasn't thinking at all. I moved with everything I had. Everything was going in slow motion...until my hand caught his wrist. That's when everything sped up and spun out of control. I got dragged down with him, tumbling down the steps.

I groaned when I felt the floor beneath my back. My head hurt as I lifted it. Token layed atop me, not moving. "Oh God!" I cried. "T-t-token?" I got no response, leading me to panic. I sat up, flipping him to his back. "Oh shit...oh no, oh no... please anything but **that**! Please, PLEASE!" My hands trembled as I shook his shoulders. I nelt down, trying to hear him breathing.

Seconds lasted hours in my mind as I waited, my eyes grew more and more clouded with drops of worry. Only the worst case scenarios began to plague my mind, making me fret and panic as they played about in my head.

Ambulance and police lights reflected off the immaculate windows of the front of the manner. Cops and paramedics were loitering about taking notes on what had just occurred. A crowd of various people had been gathering on the street, curiously speculating among each other about what might have happened. I sat in the back of a cop car, listening to Mrs. Black while she wailed into Mr. Black's shoulder. He was trying desperately to soothe her, without crying as well. I could feel the daggers he was glaring at me, but I refused to meet them. How could I? He thought that I must have done this... and I did.

"It's all my fault. I made him fall. It could've been me! I could've stopped it, but I failed. I'm a failure and its all my fault." I whispered to myself. Men dressed in black shirts emerged just as I looked up. They were carefully carting out a stretcher from the grand mahogany doors; a white sheet covered the boy who layed atop it. They tried to go as gently as possible down the steps so then the whole thing doesn't fall and the white cloaked body would not become damaged further. But on the last step, he slipped free and I, along with everyone else screamed in horror.

I pressed my hand to the window as the police drove me off.

Finally I felt the warm gust of air blow over my ear. _'He's just... he is just passed out...!'_ I gasped, smiling like a mad man and hugged him tight. A huge wave of relief washed over me, pushing away all the bad thoughts a well as the droplets down and off my face. "Thank you lord!" I whispered as I pulled is rag doll body closer. "Thank you so much!"

He patted my back and groaned. I pulled him away, looking him over like a mother bear would do to her babies. A little reluctantly, I let him go so he could sit up. He reached over his shoulder, scrunching his face up. "Fuck, dude...my back hurts..." he smiled, "but hey, at least we got down the stairs in record time." I choked out a laugh and wiped my face.

"Yah," I sighed, "what the hell exactly happened to yelling out timber? I could've used the warning, man."

He laughed, looking at me. "Dude, your nose has something on it. Are you bleeding?"

"What? Where?" My hand instantly rubbed itself under my nostrils. A sharp pain came from the slight brush. A sticky, red liquid cover the tips of my fingers. "Aaaaawah!"

He helped me up. "C'mon, drama queen," he said, "let's go get you fixed up." He led me to one of the many kitchens.

* * *

After 15 minutes of fuss that I put up, we said our goodbyes and I left. The walk home wasn't anything special in my opinion, but I did see Damien drag Pip into an alleyway ahead of me. I hurried to catch up to make sure pip wasn't getting the shit beat out of him, but when I passed by there wasn't anyone there. _ 'Well...it's best not to ask, I guess.'_ I also watched Tweek and Craig sit together at the park, resting their heads on each other. I felt that little ache in my chest again and I was suddenly getting frustrated at them. I just wanted to yell at them, why? I didn't know. _'Why am I getting so upset over them. I'm not usually like this and I'm certainly not a homophobe...I'm probably just cranky. Gotta get to bed! It's been a tiresome day.'_

When I entered my house, it was dark and cold, the usual. _'Looks like dads not home. Why am I not surprised?' _He never really likes to be home, or around me for that matter. He still will act fatherly and all...it's just, not as much as what he did before mom died. I think he still blames me for her death.

It was weird at first; using the bathroom. I felt like she was in there, watching me... I got over that though. By convincing myself that she is now in hell and not, in fact, watching me.

After a quick dinner and wash, I was off to bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I was at a party, wondering around what looked to be Kyle's house. It was a pretty good looking party to. The whole house was littered with drunk teens, I felt a good buzz on myself, too. _'A group here, a group there; people making out there, there and there...hey look! That guy is passed out on the stairs. Haha.'_ I traveled upstairs, trying to get away from all the noise, it was starting to hurt. "All thish gowd-amn noise iz hurtin my eyez." Oh yeah, I was plastered.

"Let's see whut's behind door number one!" I said in a drunken slur. "Awezome..." Three girls were making out in the bathroom. They heard me and all three turned heads to me. "Oops."

"Hey! Get out!"

"So sorry m'am-zah." I said, shutting the door. "..hehehe...door numbwur two!" I yelled, bursting into the room. I held my arms up, head thrown back and eyes closed, smiling like an idiot.

I looked down just in time to see Nichole push past me, running out of the room crying. She slammed the door behind her. My eyes wondered lazily around the room. It was a nice sized room. I smirked and thought, _'Token's room is way bigger though.'_ There was a small dresser with a TV on top of it and right across was a queen sized bed that sat right on the center of the wall it was against. Token sat at the foot of the bed, holding his head in the palms of his hands, watching me. _'The hell is he grinning about?'_

"Hey ma' man! Wuz up wit shu?" He motioned for me to come closer and I did. He didn't do anything, so I continued going in closer. It's not until I was leaning in, my face was only inches from his own, did he finally do something. He yanked me onto the bed, trying to get on top of me. Of course, with my state of mind, I thought we were wrestling. We continued till he had finally pinned me down, one hand holding my wrists over my head, straddling me. "Your hands are wreally soff. Wha, how *hic* 'id you get shem so soff?" I asked.

He chuckled, leading his spare hand down to caress my hip, gripping it slightly. "I don't know, man, natural, maybe?" I watched his hand, nervously as his thumb ran across my belt. He then sliding his finger under the hem of my shirt, dragging it up my toned body. "Mmm," he hummed, "you're looking good...really good. In fact, I think I might just..."

His lips crashed down onto mine. It felt like electricity was passing through me, I wasted no time moving to the beat of him. My buzz disappeared in an instant, realization hitting me like a brick to my face. _'Oh shit...this is bad! This is not allowed, bad! Bad very bad!'_ His hand began roaming along my chest, fingers flicking across my nipple. Each time he did I would get a little shutter from his touch. Like he sent a little shock of pleasure coursing through my veins. He released my lips and watched as he pinching and toying with the pink nub. "W-ah!" I moaned. "Token, wait!"

"No waiting, not tonight." His nose brushed passed my ear. "I just left Nichole." He purred. "I left her just for you, Clyde. Just for you." I felt him tugging at my pants and herd the clanking of my belt buckle. "I've been waiting since the 7th grade. I'm NOT going to hold back when devouring you tonight." He latched himself to the crook of my neck and flung my belt away to some forgotten corner of the floor.

"Shit..." I panted as he sucked and nibbled away at me. Leaving little red love marks, from my neck to my chest. The tips of his fingers danced along the elastic band of my boxers that peered ever so graciously out from under my jeans. His tongue flicked against the erect nib of my chest, string something deep within me. I felt my pants begin to tighten and a dull pain began to arise from that area. His mouth latched onto my nipple and he began tugging at it with his perfect teeth. At the same time his hand brushed against my groin, making my breath catch in my throat.

He sat up, one hand resting on his leg the other pressed against my concealed erection, admiring me. "You like this," he rubbed against it, "don't you?" I bit my lips together, but that didn't stop the low moan from coming out somehow. I tried to pull my arms down to cover my face, but they wouldn't, something was restricting them. I glanced up. I was handcuffed to a mettle loop coming out from the headboard. _'Holey shit...when did...? That's totally hot. Oh-no! No no no no no! I should not-'_ He moved his hand again, grabbing my attention. "Pay attention to me, and only me."

"Ah, bu-" He pressed down on the tip of my erection, the pain got a little stronger. I arched my back, pressing my head as far down into the bed I could. "Aah!" When he released I felt my pants get a little tighter. _'That was amazing! Wait...that doesn't mean... am I a masochist or something?!'_ He smiled down at me, enjoying the sounds I was making as his hand continued to grind against me. "T-token," I breathed, "Token st-ah!" I shuddered, I could feel my body's heat being pulled down to my groin. The ebony teen above me only added to it. It was like I was in an oven, and it felt fantastic. _'No! This is not right! I have to stop this! I have to stop thjs right now!'_

I clenched my eyelids amd fists as hard as I could and with all the control I had left of me yelled at the top of my lungs. "Token, stop! Stop! Stop it! Stop it right now! Wehaveto stop! If we continue itwillbe very bad! So, wehavetostopthisright-NOW!" I gasped for air, it was jumbled together and quickly said, but I thought it got the message across just fine.

I layed there, silent, waiting for him to respond. He didn't say anything, but I could feel him moving. I peeked out of one eye, just to check on what exactly he was doing. I gasped, eyes widening. He had restraints on both of my legs now, spreading them apart. "But you don't want to stop... So why should we?" He questioned. The dark teen leaned over, running his hands up between my thighs.

_'Ah man, ah man...'_ I couldn't speak, my mouth wouldn't allow it. He crawled in between my legs, undoing the zipper of my jeans. I swallowed hard as I watched him flick open the button with only two fingers. My member bounced right up, poking out of the slit of my boxers. My shaft was glazed with precum and glistened under the dim lighting of the room. I hissed at the sudden change of temperature that swarmed around my shaft.

His hand darted towards my length, gaining a firm hold around it. He stroked it slowly, painfully slow. I gritted my teeth trying to control myself but, my efforts were to no avail. My hips bucked up into my best friend's hand. He stopped, still holding and pressed the pad of his thumb to the weeping end. "Say my name," he said seductively, "say it as loudly as you want." And with that his head dove down onto the head of my penis.

"T-TOKEN!"

* * *

My eyes snapped opened. I could feel the this sheet of sweat on my skin as I panted a bit, rubbing some from my temple. I was sprawled on my bedroom's floor. One leg still on my bed, trapped in a cocoon of sheets. My pants had caught themselves on the side of my bed and were around my knees. My morning wood greeted me again, sitting up at full attention. "..._shit_!" I grumbled. I pulled free of everything and yanked my pants up, checking the time. _'5:47...shit...'_ I flopped back into bed.

I layed there, running what just occurred to me in my sleep over and over again. "What is happening to me...?" I asked the ceiling.

I could tell, today was going to be a long ass Thursday.

* * *

Fuck...I have school in like 8 hrs. First day! Back to school, yah!...no... just another fucking year of the same drama and stupid shit like every other year. Well at least I found fanfictions. Love them, love writing, love you guys! Feel my zombie love! Feel it! Well I hope this was a good chapter. Really tried...kinda. review if you have any questions you want me to answer or something. Really like the input from you guys. Anyway, ttyl, byee!


End file.
